


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words made me feel a warmth that went beyond his body heat, a warmth that came deep from my soul, wrapping me up in some kind of happy bubble and all that was him, and only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings, FumaKen have feelings, FEELINGS *throws*

Kento’s POV

“Okay, so we have one three-bedroom, and one double” I announced as I came back into the lobby where the rest of my band was waiting, room keys I had received from our manager in my hand. Fuma looked up curiously from almost strangling Marius with a bear hug, and Sou stopped throwing tissue pieces at Shori. “How are we going to do this?”

“No matter what, I am not rooming with him” Shori glared halfheartedly, nodding at Sou. “One of you can do the baby sitting.”

“We are _always_ doing the baby sitting” Fuma shot back, and Marius whimpered when he ruffled his hair before letting go. “Stop being such a brat and let Mama and Papa get some peace for one night.”

Shori was about to protest, but Fuma had already gotten up, reaching out to snatch the keys out of my hands. I let him, blinking at his obvious determination. 

“Which is the bigger room?” he asked, examining the numbers on the keys, and when I did not answer, he looked up to meet my eyes. 

I could see the mischievous shine in those familiar dark orbs, and suddenly, I knew exactly what he had in mind. 

“103” I managed to respond finally, and Fuma grinned before dropping exactly that key into Marius lap.

“Have fun, kids” he waved, before linking arms with me, snatching both of our backpacks and almost dragging me off towards the elevator. 

I heard Shori call something after us, but Fuma did not stop to acknowledge him, instead keeping on walking so quickly that I had trouble keeping up with him. 

When the elevator doors had finally closed behind us, Fuma turned to grin at me, obviously very content with himself.

“Got us a night aloooone” he chanted, and I burst out laughing, shaking my head in wonder.

“That was not very subtle” I noted, though it would be a lie to say that I minded.

“Who cares, I wanted to have you to myself all day” Fuma shrugged, and I bit my lip to keep the silly grin that spread over my cheeks at his words in check. 

Fuma snorted, reading me like a book as he always did, leaning in for a moment to brush his lips over my temple softly.

The elevator came to a halt, and my skin tingled when Fuma pulled away, smiling at me as his fingers closed around my wrist to pull me behind him.

Luckily no one crossed our way as we searched for our room, because the way Fuma impatiently pulled me through the corridors would have probably seemed intriguing to everyone watching us. Fuma practically pushed me into the dark room as soon as he had the door open, and I blinked against the lack of light for a moment before Fuma had closed the door behind us and switched on the electricity. 

I only had a moment to take in the small hotel room, and then Fuma’s arms closed around my waist, pulling me against his chest in a tight hug. 

I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my lips as Fuma’s nose nuzzled the skin of my neck, and he sighed softly, before planting a kiss there. 

“Finally” he breathed, tightening his arms around me.

I was again and again amazed by how easy it came to Fuma to show affection now that we were a couple. He had always shied away from reaching out for me, and I had somehow gotten used to it and even kind of begun to like that awkward way of his, but now I knew better, knowing that the only reason he had kept his distance was because he had not known how to deal with his feelings for me if he had gotten too close. 

These times were past, though, and I marveled in the way Fuma constantly searched for contact now, as if he could never touch me enough, and it made me feel warm and special and loved. 

I opened my eyes, turning my head a little to look into Fuma’s face. His eyes were still closed as he rested his chin on my shoulder, seeming totally at ease by just holding me like this, and it made the familiar butterflies in my stomach flutter softly. 

Fuma only opened his eyes when I reached out to run my fingers through his soft hair, smiling up at me and leaning into my touch like a cat. When I tilted my head a little more, he got the message immediately and met me halfway to press his lips against mine. 

Fuma’s lips were soft and gentle, eager but still that tiny bit shy even after the first few weeks of our relationship, and they felt perfect moving against mine, letting a slow shudder run through my body, but it was caught by the way Fuma held onto me, tight in his warm embrace. 

Fuma smelled of the hair products the stylists had tried to tame his curls with earlier, and tasted of the coke he had drunken on the way out of the studio and something that was uniquely him, and it made me deepen the kiss, never able to get enough of anything that was Fuma. 

As my tongue found his, curling around it slowly, without any real haste, I felt Fuma’s fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, swiftly pushing it up to run tickly caresses over my tummy. 

When we finally broke apart for air, Fuma grinned at me smugly, his fingers finding my belly button, playing with it absentmindedly. 

He did not stop until I caught his fingers, linking them with mine and unwinding myself from his embrace. I turned to him, grinning a little as I caught his eyes, and it seemed to make his smile even wider as I pulled him with me, walking backwards towards one of the beds. 

Fuma caught my hips when I stumbled, easing me softly onto the mattress before climbing over me, his knees on either side of my hips as he looked down at with gentle eyes, brushing my hair out of my face. 

Wen he leaned down to kiss me again, there was no rush in his movements, no urgency, as if he wanted to take his time to enjoy every moment, every touch, and it made everything so much better. The first times we had come together like this I had been impatient and demanding, but Fuma had his own rhythm for these kind of things, and I was really starting to enjoy that loving patience with which he touched me. 

Still, I was the first one to reach for the hem of his shirt, but Fuma did not protest, breaking our kiss to pull it over his head himself. His hair fell into his face as he dropped it next to the bed, and I reached up to pin a few strands behind his ear, making him smile before he found my lips again.

Fuma’s skin under my fingers was soft and addicting, warm and shivery at the same time, and I marveled in the goosebumps my touch created on it and the soft noises he made in response, almost like little sighs into our kiss. 

Fuma’s hands began to wonder soon as well, under my shirt again, mapping his territory with a thoroughness as if it was the first time. Which it wasn’t, but since this thing between us was still quite new and we had only had the opportunity to become intimate like this a couple of time, the novelty of it was still obvious in every touch. 

When my hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, not so subtly feeling him up through the material, Fuma chuckled against my lips and broke to kiss to catch my eyes.

“Do you have stuff?” I asked breathlessly, not at all surprised when Fuma nodded, pecking my lips one more time before scrambling himself up from the bed, crossing the room to pick up his backpack. “I should have known you planned this” I teased, but Fuma just shrugged, seeming not at all guilty as he drew out a tiny bottle of lube. 

“I _hoped_ I would be able to catch you alone” he said honestly, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans as he walked over to the bed again. “I mean, how often do we have the opportunity to have so much privacy? Even at our houses there is always something interrupting us.”

I nodded, thinking not so fondly of that one time we had forgotten to lock the door to Fuma’s room and Fuma’s sister had walked in just the moment Fuma’s hand had found its way into my pants. Gladly Mimu had not understood what she had just walked into, but it had made us overly careful, and it was hard to relax knowing that either our parents or Fuma’s siblings were just in the room next to us. 

I had now and then pondered about getting my own place, but I did not want to voice it, not so early in our relationship, so I kept quiet as I watched Fuma slipping out of his jeans and underwear before joining me on the bed again. 

“You are way too dressed” he scolded with a laugh, pulling at my shirt pointedly, and I laughed with him as I sat up, letting him pull it over my head. 

Fuma kissed me as he fumbled with the zipper of my jeans, trying to get me out of my pants without breaking apart our lips, and it left my pants tangled weird around my ankles, making me laugh and Fuma grin as he helplessly tried to pull my feet free of the fabric.

When we had finally managed to drop all my clothes down into one lump with Fuma’s clothes, Fuma pushed me back into the mattress, letting his hands wander down my chest. I closed my eyes, leaning into the soft pillows of the hotel bed as I focused only on the sensation of Fuma’s fingers running over my skin, stopping to brush my nipples or my sides or my hipbone. 

When his fingers caressed the inside of my thighs as if in a quest for permission, I quickly parted my hips, trying not to tense as Fuma popped open the bottle of lube. This part was still weird for me, but I knew that Fuma became insecure when I showed any sign of discomfort, so I tried to gulp it down. 

I trusted Fuma, anyways. He always took good care of me, his touch as gentle as can be, and even if the feeling was still new and weird, it had never hurt or felt uncomfortable when he was with me.

Fuma rubbed the lube in between his fingers a little in an attempt to warm it, and before his fingers found my entrance, he bent down to catch my lips in another soft kiss. 

Kissing him helped, and I barely jerked as his pointer finger entered me, moving in gentle circles to open me up. Fuma caught my lower lip between his lips, nipping on it, and I shuddered at the feeling of his soft caresses inside of me. 

Fuma took his time, preparing me thoroughly and without any haste, kissing down my neck when my breathing became too labored the keep kissing my lips, and it was when he had his third finger inside of me that he brushed that spot inside of me with his fingertips. 

It made me gasp, my hands finding Fuma’s shoulders, clinging to them, but Fuma just continued, his tongue dipping out to trace the pulse line on my throat as he softly stroked that spot again. 

I quivered, letting out a soft whimper, and though I could not seem to bring out the words, Fuma seemed to understand what I was trying to say anyways, finally slipping his fingers out of me. 

I watched as he reached for the lube again, squeezing some more liquid into his palm to slick his own erection, and when he finally looked up to meet my eyes, the obvious feelings in them made me smile at him. 

Fuma did not break our gaze as he leaned in, covering my body completely with his, his slick erection poking my entrance. He bent a little to kiss my nose, and it made me chuckle, pulling my arms around his shoulders to pull him into a tight embrace. 

Fuma’s fingers found my hair, and the only clue about how he was searching for control as he entered me was the way they tightened around my strands, but neither did he pull nor did he break our eye contact. 

Both of us were breathless when he was finally all the way inside, and my whole skin was tingling with the feeling of having Fuma inside of me, and my fingers were shaking as they tightened on his shoulders.

“Move” I whispered, and Fuma nodded as he obliged, finally closing his eyes as he pulled out a little to thrust back in. 

He build a rhythm soon, still a little too slow for my liking, but it felt good, making the flame burn slowly through me, building up all these intense sensations until I felt overwhelmed by them. 

I could barely keep my eyes open, but every time I focused on Fuma’s face, the way his hair clung to his sweaty forehead and his lips were slightly parted in pleasure, it made a new wave of pleasure run through my body, making it totally worth the effort. 

I could tell that Fuma was close when he searched for my lips again, and I held onto him tightly as he picked up speed, kissing me deeply despite our heavy breathing. I had learned by now that the closer Fuma got to his climax, the more he searched for intimacy, and I was happy to indulge in that, bringing one hand up to cup the back of his neck, keeping him close to me. 

Fuma detached his hand from my hair to slip it between our bodies, finding my erection, and as he began stroking me in time with his thrusts, all coherent thought left my mind, and it was all I could do to keep kissing him. 

I was not sure who came first, if it was my orgasm triggering his or the other way around, but we rode out our highs together, catching each other in a tight embrace, and when I finally opened my eyes, Fuma was resting with his head on my chest, smiling to himself. 

I brought my fingers up to stroke lazily through his hair, and Fuma hummed happily, making me chuckle. 

I closed my eyes, and was close to drifting away when finally, Fuma spoke again. I almost did not catch his faint voice when he called my name, but the “Kento” rolling from his lips still felt new and exciting, so I blinked my eyes open to focus them on his face.

“Hm?” I murmured, showing that I was listening, but Fuma did not open his eyes, and for a moment, I wondered if he had talked in his sleep, before he whispered: “I think I love you.”

I blinked, needing a moment for my brain to register his words, but when they did, it made me feel a warmth that went beyond Fuma’s body heat and post coital state, a warmth that came deep from my soul, wrapping me up in some kind of happy bubble and all that was him, and only him. 

“I love you, too” I finally managed to whisper, and Fuma smiled at my words, still not opening his eyes, but finding my hand to lace our fingers together. 

I smiled brightly as I closed my eyes again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had feelings too XD If you did, please drop me a comment <3


End file.
